Heat
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: One shot Will is the Governor and he and Mrs. Turner had to leave a party and both of them have...urges.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This is my attempt at Smithy's challenge. Enjoy.

* * *

"We both had a wonderful time this evening. Thank you so much for inviting us."

"Think nothing of it Governor Turner, Mrs. Turner."

The two men shook hands and then the Governor's wife stepped forward and he kissed the back of her hand.

"We'll see you in a few days," William said taking his wife's hand and leading her to where their carriage was waiting.

They waved as they drove past before sitting and staring straight ahead. It was a long trip back to their mansion and both of them were lost in their own thoughts for a few minutes. The air was stifling in Jamaica even at this time of night and both had a bit more wine than they normally did at one of those events.

Will's voice broke the silence that hung over the air since they'd left.

"I hate going to those bloody things," he muttered leaning his head to the side.

"I know Will," Elizabeth said "but it's something that comes with being Governor I'm afraid. We'll be home soon." She put a comforting hand into his and didn't let go.

"Do you want to know what I'm going to do once we get home?" Will asked nonchalantly.

Elizabeth shook her head and Will whispered something into her ear.

"Oh Will," she said smacking him on the shoulder and trying not to blush.

Will began to play with a loose strand of her hair. He pushed it back and began to kiss her neck.

"Will try and control yourself," Elizabeth said trying not to make him privy to the fact she was enjoying it.

He answered by kissing lower and with much more passion.

Is it getting hot in here, Elizabeth thought to herself. "Please Will, wait until we get home. I don't fancy falling out and it's much too small in here to do anything."

Will reluctantly removed himself and instead smiled and took her hand.

About five minutes later, the carriage stopped and Will looked out the window.

"Excuse me Driver but we don't seem to be home yet."

"Apologies Governor Turner," the man said climbing down "but something seems to be wrong with one of the horses. I'll get us moving right away."

Will nodded and explained the situation to his wife.

She responded with a smile. "You know Will, I've been thinking." She began to run her fingers along the side of his face.

"Yes?"

"I'm not entirely sure I can make it to the mansion. It's already so late and..."

Now it was Will's turn to wonder why the hell it was so hot this time of night.

"This might be the wine talking but maybe we can start your idea a little early."

Will thought she was joking but one look into her eyes and he thought he'd melt right there and then.

"Well I'm not one to turn down a lady's wishes."

As quick as lightning, he began to untie her and she began to remove his shirt.

Suddenly, the carriage began to move and they fell from their seats.

"I'll have you home soon," the driver said not having a clue as to what was happening behind him.

"Not soon enough," Elizabeth muttered taking her seat once more.

The two of them could not sit still and kept glancing hungrily at each other. Will went back to playing with her hair. He ran his hands through it and Elizabeth began to shiver with anticipation.

"How much longer," she whined.

"Not long my love," Will said before kissing the top of her head.

When the carriage finally stopped again, Will looked outside and grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her into the house without even so much as thanking the driver.

"Will, my shoe."

"Leave it," he said.

Will picked her up and carried her into the bedroom and shut the door. She pulled his head down and kissed him. He gently laid her on the bed gently and she sat up and removed the burden of his shirt.

Will slowly climbed onto the bed and Elizabeth smiled and cocked an eyebrow.

"Well Governor Turner, shall we?"

Will responded by kissing her. Before long there was nothing but passion and the love of two people. And a lot of heat.

* * *

Was it hot enough? Thanks for reading. 


End file.
